Spectrometry systems are commonly used to measure characteristics of the interaction between light and matter. Spectrometer systems can measure the amount of light reflected from a sample, and particularly the dependence of light reflection on the wavelength of light. Alternatively, spectrometer systems may measure the amount of light transmission through a material and particularly the dependence of light transmission on the wavelength of light. Some spectrometer systems may measure the amount of scattering of light by a material and particularly the dependence of light scattering on the wavelength of light.
A spectrometer system may include one or more of an illumination source, a light guiding element, a reflective element and a detecting element. The various elements in the spectrometer system may affect the measured data. In order to decrease the variations in measured spectra of a sample due to contributions from spectrometer system elements, calibration can be used to compensate for the variances in the spectrometer system.
In some cases, even relatively small differences among spectrometer systems or any elements thereof, such as various accessories, optical components, or calibration elements, can be relevant. Such system-to-system variations can be particularly relevant when spectral sample data is collected from and shared by a variety of similar spectrometer systems. In such cases, calibrating each spectrometer system with a single, common calibration reference may not be practical, and manufacturing highly matching calibration references for each spectrometer system may be costly.
In light of the above, it would be beneficial to provide systems and methods for improving the accuracy of spectrometer systems that accommodates for variability of the spectrometers and associated components, in a practical and economical manner.